


Tadhana'y Mayro'ng trip (Na Makapangyarihan)

by send_help_im_a_scorpio



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/send_help_im_a_scorpio/pseuds/send_help_im_a_scorpio
Summary: Sabi wag daw mag jowa ng ka-org mate.Nangapit-bahay tuloy si Sehun sa kabilang org.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Tadhana'y Mayro'ng trip (Na Makapangyarihan)

**Author's Note:**

> everything in this fic is hiram! the university, the org, everything! char not char! miss ko na maging college student in the real world, yawa na ko sa zoom university.
> 
> disclaimer: i’m not from ateneo, but my friend is so i asked for guidance luh? i also read forums sa reddit waw. this is an inaccurate representation of the university and the maki-ride na lang kayo sakin please :( walang sumbungan ah, all in good fun lang po ito, self-indulgent ‘rin.
> 
> title taken from the song Antukin by Rico Blanco but the one that I'm listening to as i write this is cover ng Gracenote. also this is unbeta-ed :<
> 
> enjoy! 
> 
> Kukupkupin na lang kita  
> Sorry, wala ka nang magagawa  
> Mahalin mo na lang ako nang sobra-sobra  
> Para patas naman tayo, 'di ba?

Sehun wipes his handkerchief on his forehead for the sixth time na ata — di siya sure basta ang alam niya ang init-init. It doesn’t even help na his two classes are in Sec A which in his opinion is one of the worst classrooms in ADMU kasi it’s the hottest — kahit na he’s wearing a white shirt na manipis ang init pa ‘rin.

Nai-insecure na siya by the minute kasi basa na kili-kili niya baka he smells bad na. 'Yung init pa, 'yung malagkit sa katawan.

Thank the heavens lang talaga na every Tuesday and Thursday lang ang klase niya sa Sec A. 

Excited lang talaga siya to be done with his classes so he can finally drink his ass off. Deserve niya? Yes. He dealt with sunod-sunod na quizzes in Histo and Philo; combo diba. For a week 'yun and he managed to get high scores kaya, truly, deserve ni Sehun magpakalunod sa alak tonight. He doesn’t even have classes tomorrow, even better diba, pwedeng-pwede mag wal-wal.

Patuloy pa ‘rin ang propesor niya sa pagtu-turo, si Sehun naman, his attention span has already reached its limit kaya naman patago niyang ginamit ang phone niya. He sees the time upon unlocking his phone. It’s almost 7 na pala, 10 minutes left and he’s free.

He opens their gc and he has a few unread messages.

**4:57 PM**

**Chanyeol:** bro’s can’t na later.

 **Jongin:** huh why? LUH

**5:30 PM**

**Jongin:** almost done w/ my class, i’ll stay at sb muna i need to start on my paper, puta may pa weekend paper prof namin.

 **Jongin:** also @Chanyeol Park reply ka naman, r u coming or not bc if ur not sasapakin kita, ikaw nag-aya, tapos di ka na pwede?

**6:40 PM**

**Sehun:** daldal mo Jongin, luwag classes mo today?

 **Chanyeol:** hello, i had a class amp @Jongin Kim

 **Chanyeol:** org kasi, can’t say no. 

**Chanyeol:** san sb ka?

 **Jongin** : di na sb, cbtl sa regis why?

 **Jongin:** no shut up @Sehun Oh di pa tapos klase mo?

 **Chanyeol:** oks, punta ko.

 **Sehun:** almost, ni wra-wrap up na ni sir lec, sunod ako jan.

Sehun closes the messenger app and locks his phone. He listens to his prof's rant about Manila traffic, most of them agrees with him kasi pare-pareho lang silang frustrated. Sehun can relate. Next sem he'll probably move in sa Berkeley para less hassle pauwi at papasok kasi kahit even though sometimes maaga ang dismissal niya, kalaban niya naman ang traffic pauwi sa San Juan and he has to wake up extra early lagi kasi most of his classes if not panghapon hanggang gabi, ang aga. Syempre bitbit niya 'rin si Jongin sa paglipat sa Berkeley kasi wherever Sehun, nandoon 'rin si Jongin.

"Well, that's all for today. Thanks guys, next week we'll have a quiz covering the topic discussed today." may multiple groans from the class and his professor just laughs, "Kayo talaga. Happy long weekend!" 

Sehun spots Chanyeol first, halos maitago niya si Jongin from his huge and buff body, dagdag mo pa na ang tangkad nito plus he’s wearing a fitted black shirt that makes him look even more batak than he is. Si Jongin naman, 

Sehun shakes his head.

“Inom?” Jongin says it as a way of greeting kay Sehun. His laptop was open and may mga papers rin na nakakalat sa table. He also sees a muffin sa table na hindi pa ginagalaw, “Inom. Akin ‘yan?” 

Jongin nods and Sehun says his thanks to his friends. He grabs the muffin and he takes a big bite, _sarap shet chocolate muffin_. Umupo na si Sehun sa table. 

“Okay lang sayo we join Chanyeol’s org inuman?” tanong ni Jongin. 

Sehun looks at Chanyeol, “Pwede ba?” 

“Yeah, sabi nila.”

“Ito kasi si Chanyeol, doesn’t know how to say no.” pang-aasar ni Jongin, totoo naman. 

Chanyeol says _edi wow._

“Okay I’m down. Saan daw?” Sehun asks. 

“They’re figuring out pa kung saan available lahat. You guys want to chill sa condo ko muna?” 

Tumango si Sehun and Jongin, they cleaned their place at itinapon sa trash bin ang mga kalat nila, balat ng straw at mga baso. Inayo ni Jongin ang mga gamit niya and they left to go to Chanyeol’s place.

They ended up going to an inuman place malapit sa condo ni Chanyeol. Swerte ‘rin kasi, atleast, his car is parked safely in One Burgundy plaza where Chanyeol resides. Sakto pa na Chanyeol’s car was at the repair shop kaya Sehun’s car took the spot. Di naman sila uuwi ni Jongin tonight. Bawal mag drive ang nakainom, bad ‘yun. Sehun is basically Jongin’s ride to everywhere ever since Sehun learned how to drive. 

Tsaka they’re neighbors since their kamusmusan days. They met Chanyeol sa Ateneo in Fili12, shiftee kasi siya so his subjects were all over the place. Groupings ‘yun for three, katabi nila si Chanyeol and Sehun being the feeling close he left Chanyeol with no choice na sumali sakanila.

And the rest was history as they would say.

It was impossible really, na maging magkaibigan sila if it weren’t for ENGL11 with Chanyeol majoring in AB Diplomacy and international relations and Sehun and Jongin being in Economics; siguro magkakabangaan lang sila at daanan.

The inuman place was packed. It was an open area kaya presko ang hangin. Chanyeol’s orgmates we’re already there ng dumating sila.

Ang chorus of hi’s and hello’s when they arrive sa table Chanyeol introduced them first before they took the empty seats. Nagpakilala sila isa-isa, there was, Seungkwan, Vernon. 

Medyo they look familiar in Sehun’s opinion. I mean, admu might look that big pero once you get the hang of the campus, it really isn’t. 

“Oh where’s Jeonghan? Akala ko kasama niyo siya?” Chanyeol asked his orgmates whoever that person was, habang tumitingin sa menu.

“Nag cr lang.” Seungkwan replies. 

“What do you guys want to drink? Sehun’s buying our first tower as a thank you daw.” Chanyeol says to his orgmates. Seungkwan and Vernon says na wag na, okay lang daw but Sehun insisted. Tsaka nahihiya ‘rin kasi siya. 

“Ako na sa pulutan, ano gusto niyo?” singit naman ni Jongin.

“Chanyeol I like your friends.” sabi ni Vernon to which natawa silang lahat sa lamesa.

They look through the menu together to figure out kung anong iinumin at kakainin. They settled sa gin na may halong tang grape tsaka tofu sisig. 

Vernon calls the waiter para mag order na. In the meantime Sehun busies himself with his phone, he checks his messenger and instagram stories habang pinakikinggan ang usapan sa lamesa.

“Haba ng pila sa restroom.” 

‘Yung empty seat beside Sehun is now occupied by someone na mabango. He looks up to see who the person is.

And puta?!

He’s pretty. What the fuck. May ganto ka-gandang lalaki in ADMU?

“Oh, hey Jeonghan.” bati ni Chanyeol, “These are my friends pala, Jongin and Sehun.”

Jongin says hi _so_ easily, _are we not seeing the same thing?_ Sehun sighs internally. 

“Hi.” Sehun says na sounding like a kid, para siyang kindergarten na pinapakilala Parang hindi nakikita ni Jongin how painfully attractive this guy is na bigla na lang ibinagsak sakanila ni Lord.

Thank you po heavens above????????

Shit he should've borrowed a shirt kay Chanyeol. Baka amoy pawis na siya, kanina pa siyang hapon pinagpapawisan. 

Pota. 

Jongin lightly kicks Sehun under the table kasi kanina pa bumati si Jeonghan sakanya and he still hasn’t said anything back. 

“Uh — oh, sorry I zoned out.” he laughs and finally says, “Hi, Sehun.” he says his name ulit kahit na sinabi na ni Chanyeol kanina, baka kasi makalimutan ni Jeonghan at pag sinendan siya ni Sehun ng friend request, hindi siya i-accept.

Not that he’s gonna do that.

Di agad-agad syempre. 

“So you guys are Econ?” tanong ni Jeonghan, his eyes went from Jongin to Sehun habang nagtatanong. Halos matunaw si Sehun right there and then, he’s so fucking attractive what the hell, di pa ‘rin siya makapaniwala na this guy is literally walking around campus and not once did Sehun see him or even bump into him. 

Okay, maybe Ateneo’s a bit big. 

Kasi kung hindi, he would've seen Jeonghan. 

Muntik nang ipagkait ng Ateneo si Jeonghan, akala mo, anak pa 'rin naman ni lord si Sehun.

Tumango si Jongin, dumating na ‘rin ‘yung alak and Seungkwan starts pouring everyone a cup. At the same time ‘rin the food arrives and Vernon starts mixing the sisig. “Gusto niyo may calamansi?” Vernon asks everyone, pare-pareho silang umu-oo. Natigil ‘yung usapan nilang tatlo saglit.

“Wow, Econ, I think Econ majors are amazing. Bobo ako sa statistics.” Jeonghan says, laughing pagkatapos. 

Fuck ang cute. 

“Ako ‘rin!" Jongin replied excitedly, tuwa siya kasi someone understands him. "Pero ito si Sehun,” Jongin takes a sip of the gin bago tapusin ang salita, “talino amputa. Ayoko na nga maging kaklase ‘yan next semester, na pre-pressure ako.” 

“Gago.” Sehun says, tangina nakakahiya ‘to si Jongin. 

“Oh, humble.” pang-aasar ni Jeonghan, Sehun smiles, although he’s not sure if it’s because inaasar siya o kinikilig. 

“Uy, hindi. Nang-aasar lang si Jongin. Matalino ‘rin ‘yan, even si Chanyeol.” 

“I know, he’s so annoying kaya.” 

Chanyeol looks at Jeonghan and says, “Luh. Says the person who got a flat uno in SA?” 

“Oh, humble.” balik ni Sehun kay Jeonghan, ginaya pa niya ‘yung tono kanina. Jeonghan laughs and takes a sip of his gin.

“Panget niyo naman kabonding.” Seungkwan interjects, nagulat sila kasi, “We’re here to walwal not talk about our grades.” 

Nagtawanan sila sa table — oo nga naman. 

“Okay!” sigaw ni Seungkwan raising his cup, “Kampay!” 

  
  


It was late, malamig ang simoy ng hangin. Maingay na ang lugar, pati ‘rin si Seungkwan at Jeonghan na malakas na ang tama. Kung ano-ano na pinaggagawa ng dalawa, kung ano-ano ang pinagsasabi, sayaw pa ng sayaw. Aliw na aliw naman silang apat. 

Lalo na kanina nang sayawan ni Seungkwan si Vernon, nagulat pa nga si Sehun kasi habang pinipigilan ito ni Vernon, he hears him call, “Babe.” mag jowa pala sila. Eh ang panget kaya mag jowa ng orgmate, hindi mo sure kung kayo ba o ano. Napalakas ata ang sabi niya, kasi nagsalita si Jeonghan sa tabi niya, “They’re high school sweethearts.” ngumiti pa kay Sehun and then proceeds to finish the alak in his cup. 

Nakakadalawang tower na sila at anong oras na ‘rin, inuubos na lang nila ang alak sa kani-kanilang baso bago nila kunin ang bill. Lahat sila may tama liban na lang kay Vernon at kay Sehun. In Vernon’s case onti lang ang ininom niya kasi he has to drive his two friends home pa and si Sehun, di naman siya nalalasing. 

Kukunin pa ni Jeonghan ang baso ni Sehun, para inumin ang alak nito. He was so out of it, he probably doesn’t even know what he’s doing pero Sehun was quick to get his cup at inubos niya ang laman nito. Nang ibaba niya ang baso, he sees Jeonghan looking at him angrily — well, he looks more like a kid na inagawan ng candy angry type of thing. 

Puta, ang cute ano ba ‘yan. 

“Tama na, you’re gonna pass out niyan.” 

Jeonghan crosses his arms at mas lalo pang tinignan ng masama. 

What the fuck. 

Cute talaga amputa.

“I can handle my alcohol.” 

Natawa si Sehun, “Okay, Jeonghan.” 

Sinasaway ni Vernon si Seungkwan for maybe the 5th time tonight. Inubos na ni Vernon ang alak niya pati na ‘rin kay Seungkwan kasi he literally looks like he’s going to pass out any moment if he drinks anymore further — katulad na lamang ni Jeonghan. So lahat sila ubos na ang mga alak sa baso. Jongin calls the waiter and makes a bill sign. 

“Can I ask you guys a favor?” Vernon says, “Okay lang ba if you stay with Jeonghan, hatid ko lang si Seungkwan sa condo niya. It’ll take 15 minutes lang, di ko kaya ‘yang dalawa mag-isa.” 

Sabay silang tatlo tumango. “Sure bro, sige na hatid mo na ‘yan.” Chanyeol says. Vernon says a thank you at naglapag ng pera sa lamesa, “Thanks guys ah, balik ako agad.” 

“Bye guys, I love you all!” sigaw ni Seungkwan and waves his arm in different directions, he looks so funny that they can’t help but to laugh at him. They even laugh harder ng sabihin ni Seungkwan, “Pero mas love kita baby ko!” to Vernon and kisses him on the cheek. Mamula-mula si Vernon, he laughs ‘rin. 

He says goodbye bago sila tuluyang umalis. 

Jongin and Chanyeol goes to the restroom muna kasi kanina pa daw sila naiihi and Sehun is left alone with Jeonghan. 

“Hala, wait, are they leaving me?” 

Sehun looks up from his phone, and sees Jeonghan na malungkot. Taena naman, how can someone look so fucking attractive and cute all at the same time, hindi ba alam ni Jeonghan what he’s doing to Sehun right now? “Babalik si Vernon to get you, you okay pa?” 

Jeonghan nods, multiple times. 

Sehun stops him kasi baka mahilo ito sa ginagawa niya. Pero Jeonghan’s so drunk, ang respose niya ay mas lalong itango ang ulo niya nang mas maraming beses.

Tumawa na lang si Sehun.

Jeonghan stops and the angry face is back, “Why are you laughing ha?” 

“Ikaw kasi, cute mo.” 

Ayan na. Hindi napigilan. 

Jeonghan laughs and nods his again, “You like this? It’s funny?” Jeonghan says habang patuloy ang pag head bang. 

“Oo.” sabi ni Sehun, pinapatigil niya na si Jeonghan dahil baka —

_Euwak!_

Sumuka.

“Ay gag —” Sehun stops himself, Jeonghan’s shirt is covered in his own suka. Sabi na nga ba ni Sehun eh, masusuka si Jeonghan sa pinagagawa niya. “Are you okay?” 

Jeonghan groans, “Gross. Shit.” he says under his breath. 

Sobrang lasing ni Jeonghan. 

Ang dami pa niyang sinuka, his clothes are literally covered in vomit. 

“Uy puta! Anong nangyari jan?” 

It was Chanyeol and Jongin. 

“Nasukahan sarili niya.” Sehun states the obvious. Chanyeol takes picture pa nga and Jongin looks grossed out by the amount of vomit na nasa damit ni Jeonghan. 

Buti na nga lang at hindi niya nasukahan si Sehun. 

The kuya waiter comes with their bill, “Kuya pwede po makahingi ng plastic? Dalawa po.” sabi ni Sehun at si kuya tumango naman at dali-daling kumuha ng plastic. 

“Ano gagawin mo?” pagtatanong ni Jongin na nilalagay ‘yung pera sa lalagyanan, “Lalagay ko ‘yung suka niya sa plastic.” 

“ _Kakamayin mo?!_ ” Jongin and Chanyeol says at the same time. 

“Gago, hindi literally. Kaya nga dalawa hiningi ko eh, ‘yung isa gagawin ko na glove.”

The kuya waiter comes back, “Sir oh.” he says to Sehun, nag thank you si Sehun at sinimulan niya agad ang paglinis ng suka kay Jeonghan. 

Diring-diri si Jongin pati si Chanyeol sa ginagawa ni Sehun, parang hindi naman ginawa ni Sehun ‘to sakanila dati nung nalasing ‘rin sila ng sobra. Sanay na si Sehun sa ganto, siya naman ‘yung laging sober sa inuman dahil for some reason, mataas ang alcohol tolerance niya, and nothing really makes him drunk. 

Jongin and Chanyeol gives the bayad at nag tip ‘rin sila kay kuya waiter. 

“Vernon’s on his way na daw. Sorry ‘rin daw.” Chanyeol says laughing. Sehun shakes his head, “Okay lang.” 

Jeonghan is fast asleep habang tinatanggal ni Sehun ang mga suka sa damit niya. Sehun wasn’t able to totally get everything of, may mga natira pang bits. He throws the plastic na ginamit niya as gloves sa plastic na may suka ni Jeonghan and he wakes him up. “Jeonghan, restroom tayo, let’s clean you up properly, okay lang?” Sehun asks syempre, they’re not that close, baka uncomfortable si Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan nods naman and Chanyeol and Jongin gives him a pat on the back, “Gago, bro amazing ka, you’re not even grossed out.” Chanyeol says na tinanguan lang ni Sehun. 

Dala-dala ni Sehun ang bag niya. He has wipes kasi and also, since Jeonghan’s shirt is covered in vomit, papahiramin niya na lang ang sweater niya. 

They go into the men’s room and Sehun guides Jeonghan sa sink. Buti na lang walang tao at wala ‘ring pila. 

“Do you mind if you take your shirt off? Suotin mo na lang sweater ko.” 

Jeonghan nods lang. 

“Help mo ko.” sabi nito sakanya.

Sehun cheeks redden. Ang hirap naman nitong role na binigay ni lord sakanya tonight. 

Sehun breathes and helps Jeonghan out of his clothes, iniwas niya ang tingin sa katawan ni Jeonghan but at the same time he makes sure na hindi dumikit ang mukha nito sa damit. Sehun successfully removes Jeonghan shirt. It’s just a plain white shirt, na walang tatak. Bibihilhan niya na lang si Jeonghan ng bago. He throws the shirt sa basurahan and he opens his bag na pinatong niya sa counter ng sink. He gets his adidas black sweatshirt and prays to god na hindi na sumuka si Jeonghan if ever kasi this is his favorite sweatshirt.

He also gets some wet wipes from his bag and offers it to Jeonghan, “Can you clean yourself?” 

“Ikaw na.” Jeonghan whined and groans. 

Fuck naman. Why did he have to be so cute? 

Sehun coughs, “Are you sure?” 

Jeonghan nods. Sehun looks at him and he so out of it na talaga. His eyes are droopy and he can’t even stand up straight properly. Sehun sighs internally, _let’s get it over with it na nga lang_ , he tells himself. He wipes Jeonghan’s neck first, and then his arms nang makarating sa chest binilisan niya na lang. 

“Aray.” sabi ni Jeonghan, Sehun quickly says sorry. He grabs another baby wipe, “I’ll wipe your face ah.” tumango ulit si Jeonghan.

Ano ba ‘to, parang domestic?

Puta, Sehun kung ano-ano iniisip.

Anyways. 

Sehun finishes quickly. Jeonghan is malinis now, kumpara kanina na he was literally covered in vomit. Sehun is proud. He did a good job.

Sehun gets the sweatshirt nakapatong sa bag niya. He gives it to Jeonghan, to which kinuha naman ito ng lalaki at isinuot on his own.

"I threw your shirt na, I'll buy you a new one nalang." 

"No." Jeonghan whines, "I have lots." 

Sehun says okay. He throws the wipes and fixes his things sa bag. Sinuot niya ito. 

“You good?” 

“Dizzy lang.”

“Okay, uuwi ka na. ” Sehun assures Jeonghan, “Can you walk on your own?” 

“Yeah, I think.” 

“Okay mauna ka sakin, I’ll be behind you.” pun not intended. 

Jeonghan does what Sehun says, nakarating naman sila sa table, Vernon was there just as Sehun expected.

“Jeonghan,” sabi ni Vernon nang makita ang kaibigan, “lagot ka kay Baekhyun at Kyungsoo I swear. Nagkalat ka nanaman.”

“He always does this?” Chanyeol asks him. 

“Oo, kaya nga we usually don’t get him drunk kasi nakakahiya siya. Buti na lang you guys are nice and Sehun, we owe you one.” 

Sehun shakes his head, “Uy, it’s fine. It’s no big deal.” 

“Yeah,” pagsali ni Jongin, “He’s like that to everyone, maalaga.” 

Vernon smiles. 

Sabay-sabay na silang lumabas, pagewang-gewang pa si Jeonghan maglakad sa parking lot and Sehun walked behind him like what he did kanina. Vernon grabs Jeonghan sa braso when he spots his car. He unlocks it at pinapasok muna si Jeonghan, bago siya.

Within a fee second Sehun seed Jeonghan passed out. 

“Ingat kayo ah, thank you ulit.” Vernon says, and he drives away. 

What a night.

It’s been a week since the inuman and the Jeonghan vomit incident happened. Ever since that, Sehun hasn’t heard anything from Jeonghan. They see Chanyeol from time to time. It's Midterms na kasi kaya he’s busy — they’re busy. Pero wala ‘rin na me-mention si Chanyeol tungkol kay Jeonghan. 

Sehun’s mind was occupied with acads pero nagtatampo siya kay Jeonghan, he expected nga na kinabukasan ng gabing ‘yon, he’d receive a message from Jeonghan kaya nag-abang siya sa message request niya in messenger.

He felt stupid. 

Di naman sa nag e-expect siya ng thank you or anything kasi he did that without expecting anything in return.

He likes Jeonghan kasi.

Was that too soon? It’s been so long since Sehun had a proper relationship, seryoso. Swertihan na lang these days makahanap ng someone. Like look at him and his friends, si Jongin gwapo, si Chanyeol gwapo — and yet their single. Sehun thinks he’s gwapo ‘rin; on some days, pero may itsura siya and he’s fucking single too. 

Ano ba ‘yan, what the hell is he thinking. Bakit naman nag matter bigla ang appearance.

Sehun scolds himself, puta naman, see that’s why he can’t like someone. Kung ano-ano tumatakbo sa isip niya. 

‘Yung sweatshirt niya!

Tama. It’s still with Jeonghan.

Hindi aware si Sehun na on a Wednesday ay mas lalo pa siyang mag tatampo kay Jeonghan. Ibinalik lang naman ng friend ni Jeonghan ang sweatshirt niya. His name was Kyungsoo and Jongin called dibs on him like the mature person he is and as if aagawin ni Sehun. Di niya naman type, he looks masungit.

His sweatshirt was the only thing he was holding onto in meeting with Jeonghan, puta.

It was six forty pm at nasa campus pa sila. They’re currently working on their paper for Philo. May GA sila sa org at 7 and they used the remaining time they had to be productive, kasi malamang niyan traffic pauwi, makakain nanaman ang oras nila na dapat pang-aral. Kailangan pa naman nila mag review for their Econ 111 exam.

Deads.

Sehun is almost done sa papel niya kaya imbes na tapusin niya ‘to, nag selpon muna siya.

Nanonood siya ng ig stories nang mag notify ang messenger niya. It was a private message from Chanyeol.

**6:49 PM**

**Chanyeol:** u still @ admu???????

Sehun opens the message agad and types a reply.

**6:50 PM**

**Sehun:** yup, kasama ko si Jongin may GA kami ng 7 pm sa org. why?

**Chanyeol:** until what time GA niyo?

**Sehun:** usually it ends at 8, bakit?

**Chanyeol:** whereeeeeee

**Chanyeol:** what building?

**Sehun:** CTC sa 305, pupunta ka ba?

**Chanyeol:** ok!!! :)

**Sehun:** hoy gago, sketchy mo

Di na nag reply si Chanyeol, _ok weird?_

Itinuloy na lang ni Sehun ang pagsulat ng papel niya.

Kakatapos lang ng GA nila and they’re saying goodbye to their orgmates. Jongin is talking with Mark about a project for the org na magkasama silang dalawa at mukhang matagal pa ito. He decides na mag rest room muna, to pee..

He texts Jongin na he’ll quickly go to the restroom lang, tinext niya na lang para hindi niya maistorbo ang dalawa.

“Sehun!” 

He hears someone call his name so he looks back. 

Jeonghan.

Oh my god. 

Si Jeonghan?!

Naglakad ito papunta kay Sehun na natameme.

What? Why is he here? 

“Hey. Hi.” Jeonghan says.

“Huh?” Ayan, Sehun’s mind was all over the place he squeaked out a stupid response.

Hindi niya ‘to nakita for two weeks and he’s looking like a loser.

“Uuwi ka na ba?” 

“Not yet.”

Medyo awkward sila for some reason. Hindi alam ni Sehun kung anong nangyayari, he’s still fazed as to why Jeonghan is in front of him right now. 

“Can we talk? Saglit lang 10 minutes and then I’ll let you go na.” Jeonghan says and then biglang nagsalita ulit, “I’ll let you go home.” 

Okay? 

“Okay.” Sehuns says out loud, a statement and not a question.

Since sila Sehun na lang ang nasa CTC, they were able to find a corner na makapag usap. Jongin hasn’t replied to Sehun, so that’s good, naiihi pa kasi siya, unahan niya na muna ‘to. 

Jeonghan lets out a buntong hininga, “Okay, uhm, shit, pano ba ‘to.” Jeonghan lets out a nervous chuckle, “Sorry about last time. HIyang-hiya ako sa’yo.” 

“Uy, it’s really okay.” mabilis na sagot ni Sehun. Jeonghan’s avoiding his gaze kasi nga nahihiya siya so Sehun says, “It’s really okay. Promise.” 

Tumango lang si Jeonghan, “I wasn’t really planning on seeing you again, kasi, oh my god, wala akong mukhang ihaharap. But, yeah here I am. I feel _so_ bad for last time, is there any way I can make it up to you? What do you like ba? Coffee? Krispy kreme?” 

“Jeonghan, really, there’s nothing to make up for. I just did what I always do for my friends.” 

“But,” Jeonghan protests, “sige na Sehun, please. Di ako matatahimik. Alam mo ba, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that incident — I mean, ano, kasi, I feel so bad.” nang matapos magsalita, mamula-mula ang pisngi ni Jeonghan.

Si Sehun ‘rin. _I haven’t stopped thinking about you._

Sehun’s phone start to ring sa bulsa niya, ang ingay-ingay pa naman ng ringtone ng iPhone. Si Jongin, tumatawag.

“Sige answer mo na muna ‘yan.” Jeonghan says. 

Jongin naman eh. 

“Yeah, done ka na?” Sehun says, wala nang hello o hi. 

_“Oo, san ka?”_

“Meet me sa parking.” 

“ _Oks._ ” 

The call ends. 

“Oh, you’re going na?” 

Sehun scratches the back of his head, iniisip niya ‘yung traffic tonight and the makakapal na readings he has for ECON 111 waiting for him at home, “Yeah. Get ko na lang number mo.”

Oh, tapang. 

“Give me yours rin, tapos promise you’ll text me how I can make it up to you ha, please Sehun.” 

Sehun laughs, _still fucking cute since the first time we met._

“Oo, I will, promise.” 

Jeonghan smiles.

Hindi na tuloy nakaihi si Sehun.

  
  


“Why are you with Jeonghan?” was the first thing Jongin said ng makalabas sila ng ADMU, hininan ni Jongin ang tugtog sa kotse para mas maayos niyang marinig si Sehun.

“He apologized nung last time.” 

“Ah,” Jongin says, habang nag scro-scroll sa spotify playlist niya, ready to change the song, “nung sumuka siya.” tumawa si Jongin. 

“Yeah he feels bad daw. Gago, Jongin, I like Jeonghan.” inamin niya na lang. There’s really no use in keeping it, si Jongin naman eh. It was his best friend. 

“Sabi ko na eh,” Jongin said, nakangisi, “Huh, gago how?” 

“Well for starters, pinahiram mo ‘yung paborito mong sweatshirt.” 

“Okay? I let you borrow it naman din ah.” 

Jongin shakes his head, “Yeah pero, you didn’t bombard Jeonghan with messages na ibalik agad. Tangina, nakakairita ka kaya kapag pinapahiram mo kami ng sweatshirt mo ni Chanyeol, parang tatakbuhan ka namin.” 

“Fuck,” Sehun says, both sa traffic at pati na ‘rin sa sinabi ni Jongin, “I’m that obvious?” 

“Oo.” Jongin laughs. Nag simula ng gumalaw ang mga kotse, “Chanyeol knows.” 

“Puta. Daldal pa naman non!” 

Oh my god.

Wait. 

“Shit.” Sehun curses under his breath, Jongin stops scrolling to his playlist, hanggang ngayon di pa ‘rin siya nakakahanap. “What? Bakit?” 

“Puta, si Chanyeol.” 

Kaya pala he was acting weird kanina sa chat. 

Sehun laughs, ina non ah. That’s why he was being weird sa chat kanina. Tangina that’s why Jeonghan was outside of 305. 

“Gago, bakit?” 

“He knows na nga.”

  
  


**8:28 PM**

**Sehun** : hoy chanyeol ina mo, does Jeonghan know crush ko siya?  
  


 **Chanyeol:** HAHA  
  


 **Chanyeol:** hindi gago, dude literally thinks u hate him  
  


 **Jongin** : LOL

**Sehun:** gago what why, sabi niya?

**Chanyeol:** oo, kaya nga he asked where u were kanina to properly say sorry daw i kept telling him na di na kailangan and you’re cool with what happened

**Chanyeol:** kulit non eh

**Sehun:** yeah cute kaya

**Chanyeol:** NO BRO U HAVEN’T SEEN HIS FRIEND TANGINA YUN ANG CUTE

**Jongin:** fuck uuu is that Kyungsoo ur talking abt!!! 

**Chanyeol:** no wtf sino ‘yon lol

**Chanyeol:** his name is Baekhyun

**Sehun** : tangina is Jeonghan single :(((((((((

**Chanyeol:** oo !!!! 

  
  


He decides not to text Jeonghan agad-agad baka kasi he might seem eager. He wasn't. 

Sehun was able to get through all of his readings. It was almost two in the morning na. Usually, hindi niya natatapos ang readings niya, instead, gumigising na lang siya ng maaga to finish it, especially pag ECON 111 ‘yung subject niya kasi sa hapon pa naman ‘yun.

Pero tonight, he was able to finish everything.

Maybe it was because of Jeonghan.

And the fact that he was single.

Basta, Sehun’s just so happy na he was able to get through his readings for the night.

  
  


**Jeonghan**

_huy !!!_

_ay i mean good morning skfjhksdh_

_u didn’t text me yesterday >< _

_did u forget about ur promise bad ‘yon!!!_

_pls tell me how i can make it up to you ok :((_

Sehun wakes up because of his alarm that was set for 10 AM. He turns the alarm off, nakapikit pa ‘yung isa niyang mata. 

Not until he saw he had a few messages from Jeonghan. It was sent at six in the morning.

Gising na gising na si Sehun, napa-upo pa nga and he quickly presses on the home button and his fingerprint opens his phone. 

**Sehun**

_I just woke up_

_Yeah i will haha_

_Nahihiya akong itext ka agad i don’t want to be kupal_

_  
  
  
  
_

**Jeonghan**

_Ur not kupal whattt_

_Kain ka na_

_Wait no don’t eat, kita tayo i’ll treat u!!!_

_What time do u have class?_

Ang aga-aga Sehun’s full of serotonin na agad.

Sehun laughs, kasi puta sobrang cute ni Jeonghan.

_  
  
_

**Sehun**

_At 1 pm pa_

_You go ahead na, i have to review for my economics exam pa_

Honestly, Sehun really wanted to say yes. Hindi naman siya nagpapakipot, pero, saying yes meant, he won’t see Jeonghan nanaman. Hindi siya sure doon, pero you know, he’s already thinking about the worst case scenario. 

At least, maybe, until he isn’t saying yes, kukulitin siya ni Jeonghan ng ganto.

It’s fucking nice kaya. 

Jeonghan’s nice.

Jeonghan’s pretty. 

And so fucking cute.

_  
  
_

**Jeonghan**

_good luck !!!!!_

_but don’t forget your promise ha._

_di ko papatahimikin buhay mo!!!_

_jk HAHA_

_  
  
_

Please Jeonghan, feel free to do so. 

**Sehun**

_Loko hahaha_

_I won’t._

_Have a great day jeonghan :)_

**Jeonghan**

_Thank u sehun ikaw ‘rin, good luck on your exam not that u need it_

_I didn’t forget how smart u are :p_

Puta naman ih, can he stop making Sehun feel like he’s 16 years old, kilig na kilig siya amputa. He hasn’t felt anything like this in a _long_ time. 

Gago sarap pala?

_  
  
_

**Sehun**

_Huyy haha no_

_see u around campus_

It’s been three days since Sehun saw Jeonghan. His streak is still ongoing sa pangungulit kay Sehun about their deal.

They’ve been talking consistently. Rant about their profs and subjects, get to know, sendan ng memes. They’re even tagging each other sa mga posts on facebook; mostly in what’s your ulam pare, they’re both foodies pala and both shit at cooking.

Sehun really likes him. 

He really does.

_  
  
_

“Puta, natapos ‘rin.” Jongin stretched his arms out as soon as they got out of the room. Midterms are officially done at kahit na sure si Sehun he bombed his exam in Histo, wala na siyang pake. Pwede na siyang matulog. 

“7 PM daw later sabi ni Chanyeol.” 

Well, he’ll sleep after their inuman. This time sa condo ni Chanyeol. Kasama ulit sila Jeonghan, Vernon and Seungkwan and other people whom Sehun doesn’t know of. Chanyeol said they'll be eight people later. 

Inaasar pa nga ni Jeonghan si Sehun kasi finally magkikita na sila. After texting, chatting and tagging each other on facebook they’ll finally see each other in the flesh. 

Wala na daw magagawa si Sehun — kasi nga everytime Jeonghan wanted to meet with Sehun it’s either busy ito with acads o si Jeonghan naman busy with his org or swamped with writing his papers.

Their schedules weren't in their favor. 

Funny lang na nasa iisang campus sila and yet hirap na hirap silang makita ang isa’t-isa.

Malas lang talaga na nagbunga ang relationship nila in the middle of the most busiest week nila. 

But in the span of texting and calling — yes, they’re calling each other na. Ganon na sila ka-close in just a week. Occasionally they flirt with each other ‘rin, given naman na Sehun has that in him pero Jeonghan, he doesn’t know if nakiki ride lang o he’s being genuine like Sehun.

Syempre Jeonghan doesn’t know na nilalandi siya ni Sehun kasi for one lahat na lang ng flirtatious text ni Sehun sinusundan niya ng _joke_ sa dulo, second, pano malalaman ni Jeonghan kung hindi aaminin ni Sehun na he likes him.

But it’s only been a week, mag se-second week pa nga lang ng April — the idea of dating Jeonghan excites him, pero hindi naman siya nagmamadali.

Unless, someone decides to make agaw sa baby niya.

Lol, kala mo talaga baby niya. 

Pero, if someone does make a move on Jeonghan, hindi mag da-dalawang isip si Sehun.

  
  


**Jeonghan**

_excited ka na ba na makita ako?_

**Sehun**

_ikaw yata ‘yon eh, i think ur excited to see me_

  
  


**Jeonghan**

_I am (insert emoji pleading face)_

Hala gago. Wala na. Talo na si Sehun. 

Tangina.

  
  


**Sehun**

_wehhhhh_

_wag ka iinom ng madami ha_

**Jeonghan**

_shut up :(((_

_I’ll drink how much i want di na ko susuka_

_I had a stern talk with myself_

  
  
  


**Sehun**

_HAHA_

_di ka sure_

jk

_I’ll take care of u ulit don’t worry_

**Jeonghan**

_noooo_

_kahiya :(_

_also kadiri, mandiri ka nga!!!_

_u reminded me again skjhf pota kadiri talaga ako_

**Sehun**

_Di naman_

_Cute mo when ur drunk hahahaha_

**Jeonghan**

_shut up hmpf_

_whatever_

_ttyl patapos na ung isang group_

  
  


**Sehun**

galingan mo bhie rawr

**Jeonghan**

_omg kjsdhfkjdsh sehun wtf_

**Sehun**

HAHAHA 

Focus ka na diyan!!

  
  


True to Chanyeol’s words, eight people lang ang nasa party. Silang tatlo, Jeonghan and his friends plus Chanyeol’s blockmates from his Theo class; si Johnny tsaka si Ten. So basically the same kainuman group they had last last week may bagong dagdag lang.

Everyone’s still sober kahit na kanina pa sila nag simulang uminom. Jongin seems to get along with Ten and Seungkwan ganon ‘rin si Vernon naman at si Johnny. Chanyeol’s talking with someone sa phone sa may balcony.

Magkasama sila ni Jeonghan sa kusina ni Chanyeol, sinamahan siya ni Jeonghan’s mag mix ng drinks. His mixing Soju and Yakult.

There was also music playing, Sehun forgot the title, basta Chainsmokers kumanta.

“Never?” Jeonghan says, Sehun tells him kanina na hindi pa siya nalalasing ever and Jeonghan’s gulat. “As in?!”

“As in. I don’t know, I think nagmana ako sa lolo ko or kung sino man sa family.” Sehun laughs kasi he doesn’t know talaga kung sino pero he knows it’s probably genetic. 

“Oh, well that’s nice.”

“I guess so. Kaya ever since then, my role sa inuman is the one who takes care of everyone.” 

Jeonghan hums and then smiles, “I think you’re just really nice.” 

“I’m not nice.” Sehun says pabalik. Tapos na siyang mag mix ng drinks, nag-uusap na lang talaga sila ni Jeonghan. “Talaga?”

“Talaga.” 

Hindi sure si Sehun why they’re staring at each other’s eyes at parang may namumuong tension between them.

It was short lived kasi Jeonghan decided to pitik Sehun sa forehead na kinagulat naman nito. To which gumante si Sehun by pinching Jeonghan’s cheeks.

“Hey!” Jeonghan says laughing. “Stop na nga, balik na tayo sa party want to drink na ulit.” 

Jeonghan’s drunk again.

Well hindi lang siya, everyone is except for Chanyeol and Sehun; we all know how he has high tolerance for alcohol. Si Chanyeol naman, he didn’t drink much kasi pag nalasing siya Sehun will have to do all the cleaning and pag-aalaga sa mga nakainom — not because he has to, but because he wants to. Ewan niya ba kay Sehun, parang hobby niya mag-alaga ng mga lasing.

Pinatulog na lang ni Chanyeol ang lahat kasi nasobrahan sila nang inom. Midterms does that do you. 

Si Vernon passed out na sa kama sa isang kwarto ni Chanyeol kasama si Johnny at Ten na natutulog sa pull out bed. Jongin’s sleeping sa couch with Seungkwan and Jeonghan. Kanina umiinom pa silang tatlo at nagtatawanan, nagligpit lang sila Chanyeol sa kusina pagbalik nila sa living room mga tulog na.

Chanyeol wakes Seungkwan up and he tells him na lumipat sa kwarto niya, since nandoon si Vernon. 

Dalawa naman ang kwarto sa condo ni Chanyeol so 4 person each. Isang gues room and Chanyeol’s room. Si Jongin na lang ang pinatabi ni Sehun kay Jeonghan kasi, di niya kakayanin makatulog 

After palipatin ang mga lasing sa kwarto pinagpatuloy ni Chanyeol at Sehun ang paglilinis. Pagkatapos, Chanyeol throws Sehun a shirt and some joggers he says thanks. “Una muna ako maligo, lagkit na lagkit na ko.” 

Tumango lang si Sehun and Chanyeol goes into the bathroom. He waits for Chanyeol by wasting time watching Ig stories puro parties and inuman ‘rin, figures, kakatapos lang ng midterms. 

After ilang minutes Chanyeol gets out of the bathroom and tells Sehun good night. He says it back ‘rin and quickly goes sa bathroom and washes himself dahil antok na antok na siya. 

Nang matapos he goes to Chanyeol’s room, pero bago siya matulog sinilip niya muna si Jeonghan to see if he’s ok — he’s fast asleep.

Sehun sighs in relief. Humiga na siya. After 10 minutes he falls asleep.

Naalipungatan si Sehun. 

He also hears a faint sound ng nag nagsusuka. 

Disoriented pa siya while kinakapa ang ilalim ng unan for his phone. When he gets a feel of his phone, he quickly grabs it at pinindot to check the time, _it’s almost four._

He gets up antok pa, ewan ba ni Sehun, he can’t help it but to take care of people, parang instilled na sakanya ever since pinanganak siya sa mundong ‘to. 

The bathroom door was open, the lights in the living room are open ‘rin. 

It was Jeonghan.

Naka luhod ito sa may toilet. 

“Hey.” Sehun says softly, Jeonghan turns to him and teary eyed ang mga mata nito. Jeonghan winced and then nagsuka nanaman. Sehun rubbed circles around his back to help him feel a little bit at ease. 

“I drank too much nanaman.” Jeonghan managed to squeak out in between belching.

Sehun’s eyes soften. He continues rubbing circles sa likuran nito. 

Sunod-sunod itong sumuka sa toilet ulit. After ilang minutes, he stops and starts to stand up. Sehun makes space for him. 

“Okay na ko. I want to shower, meron akong jacket sa bag but I’m gonna have to borrow some shorts.” 

Sehun nods, “I’ll get you some.” 

“Chanyeol’s? Wait —” 

“He won’t mind.” Sehun assures Jeonghan.

  
  


Sehun made Jeonghan coffee sa boujee coffee machine ni Chanyeol na halos maghirap siya dahil he spent all of his savings buying it. Well, he loves coffee naman so worth it, daw. 

Jeonghan comes out sa banyo for the second time kasi nag toothbrush pa siya — lagi pala siyang may dala-dalang hygiene kit. 

Pagkatpos ay lumabas si Jeonghan sa balcony for some fresh air daw — well walang ganon sa pinas, polluted air lang. Sehun gives him the coffee and Jeonghan thanks him. 

Tahimik lang sila, with Jeonghan occasionally sipping his coffee. Siguro it’s around 5 am na kasi nagsisimula nang magliwanag ang ulap. 

Sehun decides to speak up first. 

“Jeonghan, I should tell you something.” Sehun starts, he tells himself to calm down kasi baka mautal siya or something. 

Jeonghan hums. 

“Gusto kita.” walang any-any na sinabi ni Sehun. Just like that. Out in the open; his feelings. Katakot.

“Ako ‘rin.” 

“Like, gustong-gusto kita. Not in a friend way. Like, gusto kitang —” 

Sehun stops. Jeonghan tries to hide the smile forming on his lips.

“Jowain.” Sehun finishes. 

“Ako ‘rin,” mabilis na sagot ni Jeonghan, “Gusto ‘rin kitang jowain.” 

Sehun is gulat. Clinarify niya kasi baka ung dating ng gusto kita kay Jeonghan as a friend — baka lang he wasn’t clear, turns out he was. 

He wasn’t the only one with the genuine kaharutan sa text pala. Jeonghan was too.

“Ano, gusto mo ng kiss?” pang-aasar ni Jeonghan. “Joke lang. My breath taste like coffee.” 

“I don’t mind.” Sehun says, pulling Jeonghan closer, natabig pa nga ng paa ni Jeonghan ang baso ng kape kasi Sehun Oh nakakagulat! Sehun laughs, his lips just ghosting over Jeonghan’s, may small contact sa bottom lips nilang dalawa and they feel sparks, pati na ‘rin ang malalakas na kabog ng puso nila. “Ano, gusto mo ng kiss?” Sehun says.

Jeonghan grins, closing the gap between them. 

They start the kiss slow with Jeonghan’s hand olayung with Sehun’s hair, tugging and pulling; puta one of Sehun’s weakness. With him being turned on sa pinag-gagawa ni Jeonghan sa buhok niya, he pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. 

Sehun pulls away first kasi, may nanaramdaman na siyang hindi maganda below his stomach. 

“Tama na. You’re turning me on so much.” 

Jeonghan laughs, “I’m that good? Momol pa lang ‘to. Pano kung —“

Sehun stops Jeonghan, “Ssh.” He’s not helping at at all, kung ano-ano na tumatakbo sa utak ni Sehun. Loko.

“Lika nga dito.” Sehun pulls Jeonghan in his arms. 

Jeonghan’s head is resting sa dibdib ni Sehun, habang yakap siya nito. 

“Can’t believe you still like me even after seeing me vomit in myself tapos kanina pa.”

Sehun chuckles, Jeonghan feels the vibration of Sehun’s laugh in hus chest, he feels Sehun everywhere in his body, lalo na sa lips niya; he still feel Sehun’s lips on them.

“Suka lang ‘yun. You caught my eye una palang. You know you smell so good?” 

“Talaga?” Jeonghan says, “Do you know na you're so gwapo?”

“Do you know how pretty you are?”

Jeonghan whines, hinampas niya si Sehun sa braso, mahina lang. “Everyone says that.” 

“Totoo kasi.”

"So," Jeonghan crosses his arms, at inangatan ng kilay si Sehun, "you like me kasi I'm pretty?" he's joking obviously pero Sehun being Sehun, pulls him into a hug and says, "Huy, _hindiiiiiii_." 

Natawa si Jeonghan. 

"I like you kasi, you make me laugh. I like how you tag me random things on facebook, makes me feel kilig kasi iniisip ko everytime I get a notification on fb na i was tagged on a post by you, _oh he thinks of me._ I like how your good lucks put me at ease. I like how you're so kulit, kasi it makes me feel like a man, it makes me want to protect you and keep you safe." 

Jeonghan’s cheeks are red, kumawala siya sa yakap ni Sehun parang nakawan ito ng halik. 

“Parang ako ata ‘yun eh." Jeonghan pouts, Sehun stops himself from kissing it. "You’re so good at taking care of me.”

Sehun smiles, “And I plan on doing that for as long as you want me around."

Biglang hinampas ni Jeonghan sa braso si Sehun, "You never told me how I could make it up to you! Actually, nakalimutan na natin no?" tumawa si Jeonghan.

"Ano ba 'yan, you still think of that?" 

"Eh kasi naman. Whatever, I'll have all the time to make it up to you now.

"Kailangan mo lang ako mahalin ng sobra-sobra. Para patas naman tayo diba?" 

"Mahal?"

"Yes mahal?" 

“Gago!” Jeonghan is namumula.

“Made you say it.” pang-aasar ni Sehun.

"Kakaamin lang natin, and you're already saying the _m_ word?"

Sehun squishes Jeonghan’s cheeks, “I’m gonna say it soon enough, sabihin ko na ngayon.” he kisses Jeonghan’s lips na naka squish.

“Mahal kita.” Sehun repeats. Jeonghan’s respond by hugging Sehun and burying his face sa leeg nito. 

"Mahal 'rin kita.” 

Apparently while Sehun and Jeonghan were busy fondling with each other, nagising pala si Jongin and he took snippets of them cuddling and like the kupal he is as soon as everyone woke up, he showed the video. Right in front of their faces, while they were literally trying to keep their hands off each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote some of the parts of the fic during my myco class, wag niyo ko gayahin, bad 'yun! so if there are typos lam niyo na. also ako lang ba 'yung mas prefer 'yung mahal kita kaysa sa i love u kasi idk ang sarap pakinggan ng mahal kita :( right :( 
> 
> im deprived of jeonghun filo fics kaya more to come your way! us2 niyo 'yon???
> 
> [here’s my twitter](https://twitter.com/u1sa_) not that im like very active pero y not, pero it would be fun to talk wt u guys and be friends. <3 also, haikyuu mutuals juseyo !
> 
> namamalimos po ako ng comments :( talk 2 me plz ha ha
> 
> stay safe ok!


End file.
